Hotel Dumort (Kapitel)
"Hotel Dumort" ist das vierzehnte Kapitel von City of Bones. Zusammenfassung Clary und Jace besorgen sich Waffen in einer nahen Kirche und fahren dann zum Hotel Dumort, wo sie Raphael kennen lernen. Der Junge ist eigentlich ein Vampir und der Anführer des Clans. Im Hotel kommt es zum Kampf, nachdem Clary endlich Simon zurück bekommen konnte. Als die Situation gerade sehr gefährlich wird, durchbrechen Werwölfe die Fenster. Inhalt Clary und Jace gehen zur Kirche in der Diamond Street. Clary fühlt sich unwohl, da sie noch nie in einer richtigen Kirche war, und Jace erklärt ihr den Aufbau des Gebäudes. Er erzählt außerdem, dass es in allen religiösen Häusern auf der ganzen Welt Notfallverstecke für Waffen gibt. Unter einer besonders gekennzeichneten Steinplatte finden sie die Waffen, von denen er gesprochen hat. Weil Jace ein paar Witze macht, reagiert Clary schockiert und er sagt ihr, dass er nicht besonders religiös ist. Als Clary andeutet, dass es doch auch Gott und Engel geben müsste, wenn es Dämonen gibt, erwidert Jace, dass er zwar schon Jahrelang Dämonen tötet, aber noch nie einen Engel gesehen hat. Er hält auch die Geschichte, wie der Erzengel Raziel die Schattenjäger erschuf, für eine Geschichte, sagt aber, dass sein Vater an Gott glaubte. Clary hat irgendwie das Bedürfnis, Jace dazu zu bringen, die Mauer um sich endlich fallen zu lassen und fragt erneut, ob er wirklich an gar nichts glaubt. Er sagt ihr, dass er in dem Moment aufgehört hat, daran zu glauben, dass Gott sich für sie interessiert, als er seinen toten Vater vor sich sah. Danach fahren sie mit der U-Bahn und Jace ist untypisch schweigsam. Die Stadt wirkt leer, als sie wieder aussteigen und sie müssen eine ganze Stunde suchen, bis sie das Hotel finden, dessen Name in Hotel Dumort geändert wurde. Alle Fenster und Türen sind mit Brettern vernagelt und Jace erklärt, dass die Vampire das Hotel betreten, indem sie aufs Dach fliegen. Sie durchsuchen die Umgebung und stoßen auf Tierknochen in einer Gasse, was ihnen bestätigt, dass sie am richtigen Ort sind. Clary kommt darauf, dass sie den Lieferanteneingang benutzen könnten, der sich vermutlich im Boden unter einem Container befindet. Sie diskutieren gerade noch, als ein Junge sie anspricht. Er warnt sie, dass der Ort gefährlich ist und will sie davon wegbringen, doch Jace fragt, wie viel ihm bezahlt wird, dass er die Menschen vom Hotel fern hält. Der Junge stellt sich erst dumm, gibt dann jedoch zu, dass er Bescheid weiß. Er stellt sich als Raphael vor und berichtet, dass eine Gruppe von Jungen - unter ihnen sein Bruder - ins Hotel gegangen und nie wieder aufgetaucht ist. Jace erklärt, dass sie trotzdem gehen werden und zieht sein Schwert. Der Junge erkennt sie und besteht darauf, ihnen zu folgen, doch Jace ist dagegen. Raphael zeigt ihnen daraufhin den Eingang, den sein Bruder und dessen Freunde benutzt haben. Jace springt als erster in den Keller, dann folgt Clary ihm. Raphael springt kurz darauf und Jace wird wütend, doch er kann nichts dagegen tun. Sie durchsuchen das Hotel nach einem Weg nach oben, doch die Treppen sind zerstört. Sie finden schließlich einen funktionierenden Dienstbotenaufgang und Raphael warnt sie, dass sie in der Nähe der Schlafquartiere der Vampire sind. Er sagt, er könne es fühlen. Raphael redet über die Vampire und darüber, wie schön er sie findet. Clary sagt, dass sie zum Dienstbotenaufgang zurückkehren sollen, als plötzlich jemand schreit und Raphael verschwunden ist. Jace rennt los und Clary folgt ihm. Sie kommen in einen Ballsaal, in dem Raphael in der Mitte steht. Er behauptet, eine Bewegung gesehen zu haben. Jace sagt, dass sie zurück gehen sollen und wirft dann plötzlich ein Messer, das in der Brust des Jungen stecken bleibt. Clary ist entsetzt, doch Raphael stirbt nicht, statt dessen kämpft er mit Jace um das Messer, dessen Griff ihm die Hand verbrennt. Raphael fragt, seit wann Jace Bescheid weiß und dieser gibt zu, schon in der Gasse etwas vermutet zu haben, doch er wollte sich ins Hotel führen lassen. Jace hatte geglaubt, dass Raphael sie schon früher angreifen würde, da sie mit dem Betreten des Hotels den Bündnisvertrag verletzt haben. Raphael weis sie an, nach oben zu sehen, wo die Balkone des Ballsaals von Vampiren angefüllt sind. Clary wird klar, dass es gleich einen Kampf geben wird und sie schlägt vor, Raphael als Geisel zu verwenden. Jace zerrt ihn mit sich und Clary droht, dass sie den Jungen töten werden und Jace verletzt Raphael, so dass die anderen sich ihnen nicht weiter nähern. Jace fragt nach dem Anführer des Ortes und eine Vampirin namens Lily sagt ihm, dass sie das Bündnis gebrochen haben. Einer der anderen Vampire namens Jacob sagt, dass ihre Anführerin Camille Belcourt sich in Idris befindet und dann sagt er, dass Raphael ihr Anführer ist. Bevor es zum Streit kommen kann, erklärt Clary, dass sie nach Simon suchen, der auf Magnus' Party in eine Ratte verwandelt und von einem Vampir versehentlich mitgenommen wurde. Sie merkt allerdings, dass das die Vampire nicht beeindruckt. Einer der Vampire zieht schließlich Simon hervor und sagt, er hätte ihn für einen anderen gehalten und wäre schon fünf mal gebissen worden. Lily besteht darauf, dass Clary und Jace schwören, Raphael nichts anzutun, sobald sie Simon haben. Jace verlangt, dass Raphael zuerst einen Eid schwört und es kommt zur Diskussion. Raphael erklärt, dass sie schon die Gerüchte gehört haben, dass Valentin zurück ist und das Abkommen bald nicht mehr existieren wird. Er redet immer weiter, bis es Clary zu viel wird. Sie greift Lily an, stürzt sich auf den Vampir, der Simon fest hält und entreißt ihm die Ratte. Es kommt zum Kampf. Simon kann sich von Clary losreißen und stürzt sich auf Raphael, um sich in ihn zu verbeißen, bis dieser blutet. Raphael ist so wütend, dass er den Vampiren befielt, Clary, Jace und Simon zu töten. Während die Feinde sich immer weiter nähern, hält Jace seine Waffen bereit und Clary greift nach dem Dolch. Jace macht einen Witz darüber, dass die Situation noch nicht gefährlich ist. Plötzlich explodieren die Fenster und Werwölfe springen herein. Personen Schattenjäger * Clary Fray * Jace Wayland Erwähnt * Hodge Starkweather * Valentin Morgenstern Schattenwesen * Raphael Santiago - als Raphael * Lily Chen - als Lily * Jacob * Elliott Dämonen Erwähnt * Ravener * Forsaken Orte * Kirche in der Diamond Street * Hotel Dumort Sonstige * Runen ** Nephilim * Kelch der Engel Kategorie:City of Bones (Kapitel) Kategorie:Kapitel